ATSF No. 3751/Gallery
3751.png|The locomotive climbing the mountain of the Tehachapi Loop. 3751 at joliet illinois.PNG|3751 passing the Joliet, Illinois train station. ATSF 3751.PNG|Santa Fe 3751 on a curve at Ludlow, CA. ATSF3751wFtMadIA091092hr.jpg|ATSF 3751 hauling a passenger excursion during the 1990's; shortly before the BNSF merger 3751.PNG|3751 hauling its test train during its trial run. 3751 4.PNG|3751 hauling a passenger train in 2008 Atsf 3751.jpg|3751 hauling the Employee Appreciation Special. 3751mp100.jpg|3751 hauling the NRHS special. ATSF 37518.jpg|3751 is hauling a passenger train in 2014 3751 with Grand Canyon.jpg|3751 hauling the Grand Canyon passenger train DSC00509.JPG|3751 hauling the 2012 NRHS special. ATSF3751withGenesisUnits.jpg|3751 hauling the Private Varnish Special. Santa fe 3751.PNG|Santa Fe 3751 in "There Goes a Train" Which the footage was also used in "Route of the Chief" SantaFe3751 2709.png|Santa Fe 3751 in "Train Adventures for Kids". 3751inPearlHarbor.jpg|3751 in Pearl Harbor Santa Fe 3751 in LA to Chicago.jpg|3751 in "Santa Fe 3751: Los Angeles to Chicago" 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|Santa Fe 3751 and Grand Canyon 4960 triple-heading with Grand Canyon 18 "Steam to the Grand Canyon". Steamtrain4.jpg|No. 3751 with Grand Canyon No. 4960 At&sf3751.png|3751 with Santa Fe GE C40-8 No. 844 Locomotive No 3751.PNG|3751 with 2 EMD FP45 helpers assisting an excursion. MqdefaultCAFFMS9T.jpg|3751 with a MP36PH-3C helper. Santa fe.jpg|ATSF 3751 with a preserved EMD F7; one of the types of diesel locomotives which replaced the 4-8-4's. 4593619928 843dbc6186 z.jpg|The headlight of the locomotive (with visible numberplate). 3751 wheels.png|The wheels of the locomotive 3751 locomotive bell.jpg|3751's bell. 3751 with 2 Amtrak P42DC.PNG|3751 sandwiched between two Amtrak Genesis units in 2002. 003.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 Employee Special on the Cajon Pass Rv51.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 was next displayed at the Riverside Orange Blossom Festival April 23, 1995 Engine No 3751.PNG|3751 preparing for its trial run. 9069979447430302n.jpg|3751 is crossing a bridge in front of San Bernardino station. No 3751.PNG|3751 highspeeds pass a station. 3751 racing against a car.JPG|A race for speed: ATSF 3751 races against a hotrod car. ATSF 3751 GCRY 4960 and GCRY 18.png|ATSF No 3751, is sitting with GCRY No. 4960, and GCRY No. 18 496018and3751.jpg|3751 is being arrived at the grand canyon in 2002 3777755557.jpg|Santa Fe 3751 Arriving at San Bernardino Station. 3751onturntable.png|No. 3751 is going for a spin on the turntable at the Former southern Pacific Rail-yard. 3751 with Grand Cayon.jpg|3751 is heading back to Los Angles while crossing another bridge in 2002 10368893966406279148394565691556685617o.jpg|No. 3751 is crossing a bridge after a long trip in 1991 Santafe3751thoughsantaanacanyonbyjuliankoehler3751-dai7vmk.png|Santa Fe 3751 though Santa Ana Canyon. Santafesteamlocomotive3751t.png|3751 Highballs in 1992 with the Employee Appreciation Special. ATSF3751AF.png|3751 highballs through a bridge in 1992 Santa fe 3751.png|Santa Fe 3751 passing the Riverside Depot 11133819102032602909828942661018370072520699n.jpg|The workers are trying to put the logo from Union Pacific 'Big Boy' No. 4014 on the steam locomotive 774DSC0252-746080.JPG|3751 went into an emergency stop cause of the backsplash from firebox on June 1, 2008. 3751inJoliet.jpg|3751 in Joliet, IL 7178475942f5a2f50de3b.jpg|ATSF 3751 in Sais, NM. 190922101523015183493061708202903o.jpg|3751 leaves the Turntable. ATSF3751fullerton13jun99.jpg|ATSF 3751 at Fullerton P1010388-R.jpg|3751 leaves Los Angeles Union Station. 123594894213.jpg|3751 passes a Beach. 2937436orig.jpg|3751 on the Tehachapi Loop, Walong CA while headed back to Los Angeles, CA. Santa-Fe-3751-6-1-08-1.jpg|3751 heading back to Los Angeles, CA with a Passenger Train. Santa Fe 3751.jpg|3751 and its train speeds east across northern Arizona and passes under one of the Santa Fe's iconic signal bridges as it approaches Seligman on August 31, 1992. IMG_0730.JPG|3751 at Los Angeles Union Station in 2017 10478198101525648020793063888056574230055588n.jpg|ATSF #3751 under restoration. ATSF3751SANBERD.jpg|3751 on static display in San Bernardino. Snapshot 1 (5-4-2018 9-35 PM).png|3751 is getting ready to be towed out of the park. Snapshot 2 (5-4-2018 9-35 PM).png|3751 is being towed out of the park. 97953.JPG|ATSF 3751 with SP 4449. Atsf-3751.png|3751 was still on long-term static display In 1968. Ca0186.jpg|3751 is getting ready to start a new day. ATSF_3751_Acton.jpg|ATSF 3751 in Vincent Grade/Acton California in September 2016. 3751 became the first steam locomotive to travel north of Los Angeles in 24 years. 3751_headshot_by_railtoonbronyfan3751-dbggkrg.jpg|Headshot of 3751 Category:Galleries